15 Dias De Puro Amor E Sexo
by carh
Summary: 'Dez anos depois do confronto entre os Volturi, Bella e Edward estão cada vez mais e mais apaixonados e pervertidos, a eternidade parece ter deixado os dois mais faminto pelo sexo,Bella e Edward pretende comemorar os dez anos de casamento em Paris,na verdade Edward pretende dar a Bella quinze dias de muito amor e sexo.'
1. Prólogo

"─Paris ?.-Bella perguntou enquanto aguardávamos o nosso vôo ,sorri para ela e assenti.

─sabia que eu amo você?.-ela perguntou enlaçando as mãos em meu pescoço eraspando levemente seus dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha,eu estava me segurando para não agarrá-la,arrancar sua roupa e fazer-se minha.

─eu já desconfiava.-falei sorrindo malicioso, e ela continuou com suas provocações,dando beijinho inocentes em meu pescoço,raspando levemente seus seios em meu corpo,prensando-me contra ela,ela me provocava sem si importa com a fila de pessoas atrás de nos esperando o seus destemidos vôos e observando-nós , nem eu me importava,só não queria me desgrudar do seu calor,seu cheiro que me embriagava-me,seu sabor doce de morangos,seu corpo que me enlouquecia a toda hora,eu a amava e não estava nem ligando se os outros nós achava pervertidos ou ninfomaníacos,era amor ,puro amor,puro desejo, puro sexo,isso era isso!,nós somos puro amor&sexo.

─Amor acho que nós seremos expulso se não nos comportamos .-falei sorrindo travesso,ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás , como eu amava o som de seus risos,era musica para minha pessoa.

─é eu prometo ficar quietinha.-ela falou mordendo minha orelha e passando a língua em seguida,a bandida fazia questão de me provocar, e meu 'amigão' já tinha dado sinal de vida a tempos .

─Bella,Bella você não deveria me provocar desse jeito,...eu posso me vingar.'.-sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz rouca pelo desejo que e consumia por ela.

─Humm...então é melhor eu capricha em te provocar,para você caprichar em –se vingar de mim.-falou em meu ouvindo.

_Senhores Passageiro o vôo para Paris decolará em dez minutos_."


	2. Capitulo 1 Avião

Dez anos se passou desde a visita dos Volturi,Dez anos de eternidade ao lado da minha amada,idolatrada e deliciosa esposa, fico me perguntando como esse desejo avassalador por ela não diminui, ela é um imã para mim,para meu corpo, a única coisa que vem em minha cabeça e me enterrar em seu corpo e não sair mais de dentro últimos anos nósviramos ninfomaníacos, conseguimos superar Rosálie e Emmett,não que eu esteja -a reclamar, NUNCA reclamaria,mas problema que eu e Bella não tínhamos privacidade, pois nossa cabana era praticamente colada na mansão, e isso dificultava de nós realizarmos nossas fantasias sexual, e pra variar eu tinhas muitas em mente, me imaginava-a comendo em todos os cômodos da casa, mas não podia pois Nessie morava com nós, minha filhinha que hoje esta casado com o cachorro pulguento,só de lembrar desse fato me tremo de raiva e vontade de arrancar a cabeça do cachorro, mas o importante era que ela estava feliz,era isso que eu queria a felicidade da minha aniversário de casamento com Bella esta chegando e eu estou planejando um surpresa para ela,uma surpresa que será tão boa para mim e ela, Alice minha fiel amiga/Irmã esta me ajudando a planejar tudo,já tínhamos reservado o quarto de hotel mais caro de Paris e nossas passagens já estava comprada, Bella estava na mansão junto com todos, eu sabia que ela estava brava comigo pelo fato de todos saberem a onde ela iria , menos ela.

─Edward a Bella ira amar esse aniversario de casamento de dez anos.-falou Alice empolgada enquanto caminhávamos para a mansão.

─Pode ter certeza que sim, ela ira amar tanto quanto eu irei.-falei sorrindo já imaginando as loucuras e fantasias que pretendo fazer com minha esposa.

─Poupe-me dos detalhes,ok...-Alice disse rindo,assenti e entramos na mansão ,assim que entramos me deparei com minha deusa que estava com cara de poucos amigos sentada no sofá junto com Nessie ,Esme e Rosá ,Emmett e Jasper estava sentados na escada,senti o cheiro do Carlisle no andar de cima na biblioteca,Alice já estava ao lado de Jasper.

─Oi amor.-falei me aproximando da minha delicia que me olhava mortalmente,já disse como ela fica gostosa quando esta nervosa.

─Oi nada, Edward todos sabem aonde eu vou menos eu !.-falou ela visivelmente irritada.

─mas daqui algumas horas você já ira saber.-falei puxando-a de encontro a meu corpo, colei meus lábios nos dela,pedi passagem com minha língua e ela logo cedeu ,comecei a explorar cada canto delicioso daquela boca,provando seu sabor doce e saboroso,minha língua brincava delicadamente com a sua,estávamos começando a ousar mais os nossos movimento,ate que sinto alguém pigarrear e esse alguém com certeza era Emmett.

─Eita fogo , Por Deus ninguém ta afim de curtir _voyeur_ em plena manhã.-falou Emmettsorrindo malicioso,rolei os olhos.

─Então vamos logo se não iram perde o vôo .-falou Alice .

─Ah cuidado, do jeito que vocês são Selvagens,é capaz que a companhia aerea pensar que estão embarcando animais da floresta invés de pessoas.-zombou Emm.

─Mas pera ai eu nem fiz minha malas,nem decidi o que levar...-Bella começou a falar mais foi Enterrompida por Alice.─Ja arrumei tudo Bellinha,suas malas ja estão no porta mala junto com a mala do Edward,agora se apressem!.-falou Alice quicando.

─Nem mesmo minhas malas eu pude fazer.!-reclamou Bella enquanto iamos para garagem.

─Mamãe para de reclamar,aposto que você ira se divertir muito.-falou Nessie abraçada ao uma pequena maleta que Alice tinha dado a Bella,que continha maquiagens ealgumas roupas e coloquei no porta malas.

─Bella espero que goste da viagem,e das surpresas que Edward esta planejando.-falou Rose indo abraçar Bella,com o passar dos anos as duas tinhas um relacionameto muito estavel.

─pensei que só Alice previa o futuro.-falei,Rose fingiu não me ouvir.

─Tomem cuidado para o aviao não cair,viu?não pretendo concerta avião não.,ja basta agente ficar concertando a cabana toda semana !-falou Emm com sárcasmo.

─Emmett.-repreendeu Carlisle.

─Vão logo se não irão perde a porcaria do vôo.-falou Alice nervosa.

Despedimos-se de todos e pegamos o caminho para o aeroporto,eu dirigia em alta velocidade,bem que a Alice avisou que nós iríamos se atrasar,chegamos no aeroporto e fomos fazer Check-in do nosso vôo .

─Paris ?.-Bella perguntou enquanto aguardávamos o nosso vôo ,sorri para ela e assenti.

─sabia que eu amo você?.-ela perguntou enlaçando suas mãos em meu pescoço eraspando levemente seus dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha,eu estava me segurando para não agarrá-la,arrancar sua roupa e fazer-se minha.

─eu já desconfiava.-falei sorrindo malicioso, e ela continuou com suas provocações,dando beijinho inocentes em meu pescoço,raspando levemente seus seios em meu corpo,prensando-me contra ela,ela me provocava sem si importa com a fila de pessoas atrás de nos esperando o seus destemidos vôos e observando-nós , nem eu me importava,só não queria me desgrudar do seu calor,seu cheiro que me embriagava-me,seu sabor doce de morangos,seu corpo que me enlouquecia a toda hora,eu a amava e não estava nem ligando se os outros nós achava pervertidos ou ninfomaníacos,era amor ,puro amor,puro desejo, puro sexo,isso era isso!,nós somos puro amor&sexo.

─Amor acho que nós seremos expulso se não nos comportamos .-falei sorrindo travesso,ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás , como eu amava o som de seus risos,era musica para minha pessoa.

─é eu prometo ficar quietinha.-ela falou mordendo minha orelha e passando a língua em seguida,a bandida fazia questão de me provocar ,e meu 'amigão' já tinha dado sinal de vida a tempos .

─Bella,Bella você não deveria me provocar desse jeito,...eu posso me vingar.'.-sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz rouca pelo desejo que eu consumia por ela.

─Humm...então é melhor eu capricha em te provocar,para você caprichar em –se vingar de mim.-falou em meu ouvindo.

_Senhores Passageiro o vôo para Paris decolara em dez minutos_.

─Bella eu já falei eu tenho olhos só para você.-falei enquanto via Bella olhar para aeromoça com um olhar mortal, Já estávamos na nossa poltrona do avião decolando na primeira classe, ela insistia que a aeromoça estava dando em cima de mim.

─Eu juro se ela dê mais uma piscada para você, eu arrancarei os dois olhos dela.-falou entre dentes.

─Bella amor, eu amo você,não há motivos para você ter ciúmes de mim.-falei acariciando seus cabelos longos que eu tanto amava.

─não,imagina, tenho um homem mais gostoso que o Brad Pitt ,mais sexy do mundo e você quer que eu não sinta ciúmes .-falou indignada , gargalhei jogando a cabeça para trás,apreciando sua crise de ciúmes,Bella era inacreditável , única e minha.

─O Senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?.-perguntou a aeromoça com segundas intenção,ela era loira,alta,olhos azuis e um corpo que nunca ia chegar aos pés de minha Bella,só para ter o prazer de ver Bella enciumada sorri torto para ela.

─Não obrigada ele não quer nada, o que ele quer eu já dó para ele.-falou Bella quase subindo em meu colo,peguei em sua cintura e a puxei para um beijo sedento,lambi seus lábios como se não houvesse amanhã, eu já estava pegando fogo pelo simples fato de ter somente seus lábios macios contra o meu, mas eu queria mais muito mais,introduzi minha língua em sua boca provando o seu gosto doce e saboroso que só ela tem,suas mãos se apoderaram de meu abdômen,arranhando –me por cima do fino tecido que cobria,suguei todo seu sabor,como eu amava seu sabor,o calor de sua boca.

─Então querida vai ficar olhando ?.-perguntou Bella para a aeromoça que nos olhava chocados.

─Com licença .-falou a aeromoça bufando de frustração.

─ai...-fingi estar doendo os tapas que Bella dava –me .

─Você fica flertando com essa loira oxigenada .-falou me dando tapas nos braços ,que sinceramente estava começando a doer,quem disse que tapa de amor não dói mentiu e mentiu feio.

─Bella para de me bater.-falei fazendo bico,se eu fosse humano eu estaria com o braço quebrado e com várias fraturas pelo corpo.

─Não... Não irei parar.-falou me dando mais um tapa.

─Ok,me encontra no banheiro em 2 minutos.-falei a deixando confusa,essa brincadeira dela estava me deixando nervoso e excitado,mas ela ira me pagar á se ia.

**Pov Bella**

Fiquei irada ao ver aquela aeromoça dando encima do meu Edward,do meu vampiro,quem ela pensa que é, ele é meu,só meu,e o infeliz ainda sorri para ela,meu sangue ferveu,comecei a bater nele.

─Bella para de me bater.-falou fazendo aquele biquinho que só ele tem,Foco Bella .

─Não... Não irei parar.-falei dando-o mais um tapa.

─Ok,me encontra no banheiro em 2 minutos.-Edward falou se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro que ficava no final do grande corredor do avião, sem entender nadaesperei os dois minutos,fiquei com um sentimento de culpa,será que Edward ficou chateado comigo ,com eu sou idiota,Edward nunca olharia para outra mulher,ele me amava e eu o amava,ele era minha vida,não conseguia me imaginar sem ele,não imaginava-me sem o calor de seu corpo, sem a doçura de seus lábios,de seu sabor másculo de Homem,eu –o amava demais , um amor sobrenatural,com esse pensamentos fui até o banheiro do avião decidida em pedir desculpa pelo meus atos mesmo de bater na porta senti mãos fortes e quentes que eu tanto conhecia me pegarem e me arrastarem para um minúsculo banheiro prensando-me naquele corpo forte e quente.

─Amor me perdoa por agir de forma infantil.-falei olhando em seus olhos.

─minha vida,não precisa -se desculpar,eu amo você.-falou sorrindo e beijando me com uma delicadeza extrema.

─Te amo.-falei entre seus lábios , entre abri meus lábios para receber sua língua quente e saboroso,gemi baixinho ao sentir sua língua juntamente com a minha,dançando juntas sensualmente,Deus como isso era bom,Edward serpenteava suas mãos em meu corpo,apertando-me,prensando meu corpo ao dele.

Edward me colocou sentada num pequeno lavatório , enquanto distribuía beijos molhados em meu colo,tirou meu sobre tudo , e começou a trilha beijos do pescoço até o vão do meus seios ,eu gemia o nome dele enlouquecidamente pelo desejo que me consumia ,minha feminilidade já estava a pingar pelo simples fato das suas caricias,Edward desabotoou os botões de minha blusa ,e rapidamente arrancou meu sutiã num simples puxão deixando me nua da cintura para cima,em seguida senti seus lábios em meu seio esquerdo enquanto sua suas mãos brincava com meu seio direito.

─Edward...-eu gemia enlouquecidamente,enquanto ele mamava como um esfomeado em meu seio,enquanto mamava,chupava,sugava e raspava os dentes em um dos meus seios,ele beliscava o outro ora forte ,ora levemente,sentia minha intimidade molhar-se ainda mais,segundos depois Edward trocou de seio dando o mesmo procedimento no outro,me torturando.

─Oh Edward...Por favor.-falei enquanto ele passava a língua em minha barriga e abria o zíper do meu Jeans , mas pêra lá estou em desvantagem aqui,enquanto distraidamente Edward abri –o meu jeans dei um impulso para frente prensando –o na parede .

─Hum,acho que estou em desvantagem.-falei sorrindo maliciosa .

─Sou todo seu...-falou abrindo seu braços e sorrindo os botões de sua camisa numa velocidade inumana , trilhei beijos calorosos e molhados pelo seu tórax , mordi com força seus músculos de seu peitoral,Deus como eu –o amava,tirei em segundos sua calça , e pressionei seu membro em minhas mãos, Edward gemeu meu nome jogando a cabeça para trás ,tirei sua a Box que ele usava e peguei em seu membro duro,forte e quente,comecei a massagear levemente enquanto mordia seu ombro com força,a cada gemido dele eu ficava cada vez mais encharcada e sedenta por mais,passei meu polegar na cabeçinha vermelhinha de seu membro, e ele urrou , a visão que eu tinha era pura tentação,Edward inclinado para trás de olhos fechados ,gemendo meu nome e com os lábios entreabertos ,só com essa visão eu já encharcava –me mais se isso fosse possível.

─Edward geme pra mim,SUA DONA'.!-ordenei –a ele em seu ouvindo,em seguida comecei descendo beijos pelo seu colo até chegar no tórax,desci mais até chegar em seu membro ereto,peguei em minhas mãos e dei um leve beijinho na cabeçinha que já estava molhada,ele gemeu alto jogando a cabeça mais para trás e falando meu nome descontrolado , suguei levemente a cabeçinha de seu membro,e com a mãos comecei massagear suas bolas,coloquei seu membro inteiro em minha boca até senti-lo em minha garganta,comecei a chupa com mais força,sugando ,mamando como uma esfomeada,os quadris de Edward pareciam ter criado vida , ele inclinava cada vez mais seus quadris para ir cada vez mais fundo em minha boca,senti que ele estava preste a goza,muito rapidamente ele me pegou e me colocou de volta no lavatório rasgando meu jeans , arrancou minha calçinha,enfiando dois dedos em mim ,fazendo –me gemer alto,arqueei meu corpo querendo mais de sua caricias,Edward entrava e sai com seus dedos dentro de mim enquanto sua outra mão massageava meu clitóris me leva à loucura.

─Edward...Edward...Edward,...-eu gemia sem parar , enquanto Edward enfiava o terceiro dedo em mim,ele abaixou fazendo com que minha intimidade ficasse centímetros de sua boca,seu hálito quente passava levemente ao redor do sexo,fazendo –me tremer,enquanto entrava e saia com três dedos ele estimulava meu clitóris com a língua me levando muito mais que há loucura me levando ao céu,inferno,paraíso tudo ao mesmo tempo,comecei a sentir os tão conhecidos tremores ,meu corpo era puro fogo,eu estava queimando,senti aquelas sensações maravilhosas ,fazendo meu corpo tremer violentamente e rebolar cada vez mais nos dedos e língua de Edward e senti-me gozar,gozei maravilhosamente na boca do meu Homem.

─Vira.-Edward ordenou ,entorpecida pelo desejo e luxúria me virei de imediato Edwardpegou seu membro e roçou em minha bunda fazendo-me gemer.

─Isso gemi...gemi minha vadia e empina essa bunda linda pra mim.-disse Edward em meu ouvindo fazendo-me gemer ainda mais,Edward colocou só a cabeçinha em minha entrada já encharcada e em seguida entro duro,forte e quente dentro de mim,fazendo –me inclinar para trás ,Edward investia dentro de mim rápido,e forte,fazendo me gemer loucamente .

─Edward eu...eu... vou ...-eu tentava formular algo mas não conseguia,estava embriagada demais pelo urrava em meu ouvindo.

─Goza amor,...vem junto comigo.-falou entre gemidos e estocando rápido ,ele entrava e sai de mim numa velocidade que nem eu mesma vampira conseguia acompanhar,comecei a rebolar feito um louca nele enquanto sentia seu membro inchar mais e mais dentro de mim,senti meu sexo aperta cada vez mais o membro de Edward.

─ouw Bella ...isso esmaga meu pau.-Edward gemia rouco em meu ouvindo,fazendo me estremecer e gozar maravilhosamente pela segunda vez,em seguida senti seu jato quente e embriagante me preencher,fazendo me saiu de mim deixando me com um vazio,me virou e me beijou apaixonadamente,sua língua não tinha pressa ele provava cada canto de minha boca,me beijava numa doçura e com tanto amor que se eu pudesse eu faleceria em seus braços.

─Eu te amo.-falou encostando sua testa na minha olhando me intensamente .

─Eu te amo.-sussurrei olhando em seus olhos ainda embriagada pelo nosso prazer.

─Amor temos um problemas!.-falei vendo minha calça jeans no chão partida em dois pedaços.

─Desculpa não controlei.-falou terminando de se vestir.

─Amor eu vou pegar uma calça jeans para você que tem na bolsa de mão .-falou dando-me um selinho e saindo em seguida,terminei de me vestir minha blusa e aguardei Edward chegar com a calç minutos depois chegar Edward se acabando de tanto rir.

─Que foi ?.-falei pegando a calça de suas mãos e colocando em seguida.

─amor os outros passageiros estão reclamando dos nosso gemidos e urros.-falou rindo ainda mais,ri junto e saímos do banheiro de mãos dadas,maldiçoei quem escolheu minhas poltrona na fileira da frente e pra piorar o banheiro era no final do corredor ,recebemos vários olhares,e múrmuros do tipo"Que falta de respeito" ,"eles não tem vergonha na cara,não?,Edward gargalhava , provavelmente devia estar escutando os pensamentos dos humanos revirei meus olhos e me sentei na poltrona juntamente com Edward,me envolvi em seus fortes braços, fechei meus olhos apreciando o calor daquele homem que tanto amo.

─O senhor deseja algo?-perguntou a mesma aeromoça que estava –a engolir Edwardminutos antes.

─Não Obrigado,Bella meu amor deseja algo?.-perguntou –me.

─Fora você,não.-falei sorrindo de olhos fechados , ouvi a aeromoça afasta-se brutamente e sorri satisfeita.

─Amor dentro de algumas horas já estaremos em Paris .-falou meu Edward empolgado,ele praticamente esta quicando de ansiedade.

─Por que essa empolgação toda Edward,nem eu que nunca fui -a Paris estou tão empolgada .-falei sincera.

─Bom primeiro pelo fato de nós estarmos indo para comemorar nossos dez anos de casamento ,e segundo é que nós ficaremos em um quarto reservado onde –se não vai nem camareira nem nada,só eu você , e terceiro eu irei realizar todas minhas fantasias sexuais que eu tenho com você,iremos fazer coisa que nunca nem pensamos em fazer,Irei abusar de você quinze dias completo,irei passar quinze dias enfiando-me dentro de você!-sussurrou em meu ouvindo fazendo meu sexo molhar-me,Oh Deus eu já estava mais que excitada só de imaginar as loucuras que eu e ele iríamos fazer em Paris,a única coisa que eu pedia aos Céus era que esse avião virasse um foguete e chegasse logo em Paris.


End file.
